Your Color Seems To Fit
by GlitterStarChar
Summary: Things aren't starting too well the first day in Robot City. Kicked out from the famous Bigweld's Industry to being humiliated through magnetization, and then nearly mugged and now scavenging to find Wonderbot. Seeing it in the hands of a stranger is placing him on edge, defense- he withdrew backwards. Face angry and footsteps hasty, 'If you mess with my brother-..." She halted.
1. Chapter 1

**Yellow Seems To Fit **

**A/N:** To those who don't remember the movie _**Robots (2005)**_ and decided to read this without any acknowledgements from the movie, it'll become quite confusing, but I believe that overall I'll explain enough that you can understand what's going on. Even though there wasn't must interaction between Rodney Copperbottom (the sleek, blue robot,) and Piper Pinwheeler (the young, yellow teenage robot,) I liked the chemistry between the two :). Besides, I never honestly cared for Cappy :P it just felt like… she just existed for the sake of Rodney's love interest, you know? It's like that cliché movie where the nerd gets the hot babe at the end of the scene- not exactly complaining, but I just think that Rodney and Piper seems more… understanding, well, not exactly, but nevermind.

Besides, I've noticed there's like, _**no**_ fanfictions about this movie either :\ that kind of sucks, but then again, I never cared about the movie until I re-watched it about two weeks ago XD, this probably have to the most underrated movie I ever watched… except for _Turbo _and _Epic_, but that's another opinion to share later. I'll probably be the first to write a Piper/Rodney fanfics…- ah, well I take that back, this won't really be a shipment one-shot per-say, but it's in Rodney's point of view about the spunky female character :9.

PS. I also believe that they're _both_ teenagers, but Rodney is probably in his late teens (like 18/19) he graduated before the whole movie progressed, so I'm assuming he's eighteen.

Watch movie first, it's recommended, then read… but who'll read this? Haha, oh well, at least I'll mark my territory as the first person to type a legitimate story :P.

**Rated K+:** Suggestive themes.

**Character(s):** Rodney, Piper, Fender, and other supporting characters.

**Pairing(s):** Slight Piper/Rodney.

**Summary:** Things aren't starting too well the first day in Robot City. Kicked out from the famous Bigweld's Industry to being humiliated through magnetization, and then nearly mugged and now scavenging to find Wonderbot. Seeing it in the hands of a stranger is placing him on edge, defense- he withdrew backwards. Face angry and footsteps hasty, ''If you mess with my brother-..." She halted.

**Disclaimer: **I obviously don't own the _Robots_ movie, it belongs to Blue Sky Studios. If I did, I would've done some changes, and then I would've removed Cappy- unless she was an essential to the story.

**PS. I DECIDED TO ADD SOME STUFF… SO YEAH :3.**

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

''Not after you give me my _foot_, you **mugger!**'' Rodney seethed, his fingers gripping around the metal part of his foot and yanked it away from the grimy hands of this _thief_. ''I'm not a mugger.'' He's not in the mood for this. Rodney heaved, jerking his lower leg out of the silver pan and shoved it against the empty socket of the foot, twisting and turning, readjusting till' a click was heard. Finally, he could feel the sensations running through his lower left limb and he sighed in relief.

''I'm a…'' His cyan eyes glanced at the head lying sideways near a trashcan. ''A scavenger.'' Scavenger? Pfft, yeah right, more likely a **crook**. The robot huffed, eyes flickering over to the headless red body wondering blindly and Rodney couldn't help but to frown… and then shook his head before carefully moving towards the unattached head. His hopeful attitude for meeting his dream faltered a little, but he understood things doesn't come easy, though, it seems the dream will just have to wait a tad longer. Rodney sighed again as he rolled his eyes, ''here, let me help you.'' Let his kindheartedness be damned yet the gentle nature of compassion inside himself couldn't be ignored, even to a… crook.

''No, no, I can do it myself.'' The head replied, ''I'm good attracting myself, if you know what I mean.'' Internally, Rodney rolled his eyes once more. The head began to whistle, ''c'mere boy!'' He called, and then he whistled again. The thief's body gained attention of his owner's called as it followed towards the head, ''w-wait, waitwaitwait- _ouch!_'' The headless robot kicked its owner's head, _**clank!**_ ''wait!'' And kicked over again.

Rodney stood there, unimpressed.

Well, that's fine, if he doesn't want help then Rodney's not going to force it. _I need a place to recollect and strategize a new plan. Investigate Bigweld's Industry and find answers to Bigweld's disappearance. _Quick idea, somewhat flawed, but it'll be suitable.

Abruptly, Rodney stiffened.

Wonderbot. _Oh goodness._ The gears inside him went to a rigid halt, jittering and shifting at an irregular pace. How could he forget about Wonderbot? He frowned deeply as he worried. The plan must be postponed for now, his tiny companion is top priority.

**Clang! **_**Thalump! **_

Rodney's worrisome thoughts paused as he stared at the tumbling head falling off the balcony. He could've still asked for help.

That's going to hurt.

_I might as well follow him_. There might be a town further ahead, he can look for shelter and start there. Rodney cringed as he watched the body stumble over the edge. ''That's gonna hurt…'' He can't blame the thief, he had been toppling down fifty feet in a trashcan previously hours ago.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Rodney trudged through the streets quietly, eyes looking everywhere that might be the appearance of Wonderbot, but that past five minutes were no luck, and he has yet to find the small contraption. He groaned, his head shaking and arms folded, _what if I never find him? _Even though he ignored the negative feelings for a while, it still lingered there, haunting him, _I have to keep looking. _If Rodney doesn't find Wonderbot then there will be no point returning to Robot City.

Things aren't starting too well the first day in Robot City. Kicked out from the famous Bigweld's Industry to being humiliated through magnetization, and then nearly mugged and now scavenging to find Wonderbot.

''Talk about first day…'' Rodney muttered, glaring at the ground for a while before grunting, tempter rising as his foot struck a can; kicking it across the concrete and watching it scatter towards the junkyard. He'll check the junkyard, Wonderbot must be in there…

The young adult picked up his speed and went inside the compost area.

Rodney stared, awestruck… ''There's barely any parts!'' He blurted loudly, eyes scanning the empty, dusty area. In a sense, it's great because he could find Wonderbot easier, but at the same time… who could find a legitimate part when there's barely _any?_

''That's the guy! That's the guy who knocked my head off!''

Huh?

Rodney blinked, and blinked again. Someone's here? He turned to find two robots charging at him- a dingy, dull gold and a dark blue robots growling at his sides, he stumbled backwards. ''What the…!'' He glanced to find a yellow robot holding Wonderbot…- hey! ''Hey! That's mine!'' Rodney shouted, becoming upset. Seeing it in the hands of a stranger is placing him on edge, defense. He withdrew backwards. A sleek, young yellow robot marching up to him, face angry and footsteps hasty while still carrying Wonderbot.

Large fiery green eyes burned into his light blue ones, obviously telling she's not to be messed with. Rodney took a step rearward and blinked. Shiny brown hair, on the edges where showerheads for her pigtails, bouncing with every step she took, and a black button nose, burning brown. ''Who do you think you are? So punk like you knocking off my brother's head?!" She ranted, pointing a finger in his direction- on his chest, making Rodney lose his breath.

She appear younger than him, maybe fifteen or sixteen, either way, she's an obvious loud-mouth teenager.

Rodney made a noise, offended. Well that _thief's _head wouldn't be dislocated if he didn't steal his **foot**! ''You're lucky I have this delicate doodad in my hand or I would make sure you would regret it!'' She finger pointed his chest again.

Poke.

Poke.

Poke.

''How would _you _like it if someone knocked your head off, huh?!'' Piper scowled, Rodney frowned and snatched her hand, placing it in a tight grip. ''I'm sorry, but you're mistaken… I didn't knock his head off, he tripped and his head disconnected from his body, and what you're holding is my invention.'' Her burning bright yellow started to grasp his attention as he glanced below at the curves of her hips- no, no… face is upwards, not downwards.

He noticed suddenly there's pink oval flushes on her cheeks. ''Oh really?'' She questioned, and he nodded.

She's kinda cute.

''If you mess with my brother-..." She halted, staring at Rodney with a different set of eyes. ''Hey… you're kind of cute.'' The girl drawled slowly, a grin edging around her mouth. The bright yellow began to dull into a darker set of yellow- an attractive, seductive yellow. Rodney released the girl's hand with a blush (**A/N:** Let's pretend that robots can blush…) and a shy smile slithered around his face. Ironic, he thought the same thing.

Of course, he's not going to tell her that.

''Come on Piper, let's just get out of here. We need to find some parts for Fender.'' Rodney glances over his shoulder to find the other two robots walking out of the junkyard, and then his eyes reverted towards the teenage girl.

So Piper is her name…

''Here's your… thing-a-ma-bob…'' Piper handed Wonderbot over to him and Rodney accepted it graciously. At least his worries of Wonderbot are now over, but where would he stay? ''By the way, the name's Piper, rhymes with _viper_,'' Her burning anger subsided into admiration, maybe attraction, Rodney wasn't sure… her heated brown nose resided to black and green eyes scanning over him and oddly, he felt self-conscious.

Did he look… attractive?

While Piper gave a generous gaze over him, Rodney figured it wouldn't hurt to give a gentle stare over her- wait, no, _stop_! This isn't how gentlemen suppose to act like! Very, very inappropriate.

''_Piper!_"

''Fine, I'm coming!'' Piper's heated green eyes flickered at Rodney before smiling, ''I'll see you around.'' She cooed, waving before twisting her body to leave, giving Rodney a good look at her hips.

Rodney hummed.

Piper tripped with an '_oof!_', arms flailing as she fell to her knees. Automatically, Rodney would have offered her help, but instead, watched as Piper instantly stood straight, ''I'm fine.'' Recollecting herself, the girl's hands brushed against her pigtails and kept walking, hips swinging and her bright, yellow persona flaring.

Cute, passionate, a little loud mouth, but yellow seemed to describe Piper.

Rodney smiled.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**A/N: **END.

:D


	2. Chapter 2

**Blue Totally Fits**

**A/N: **Hey guys! I'm back by sudden inspiration! Ya'll excited? Anyway, I was like, _totally _thinking of a decent scene without extreme OOC edition and like, totally _not _(lies) adding my personal fantasies. I'm going to add a little extra _here an' there_, but in the end it'll be as if this was a deleted scene in the movie! So no incredibly mushy stuff, but ya'll gonna get the sweetness they need :) Ps. This will be in Piper's POV, m'kay?

**Rated K+:** Suggestive themes, Language.

**Character(s):** Rodney, Piper, and Aunt Fanny

**Pairing(s):** Slight Piper/Rodney.

**Summary:** Fixing hundreds of broken robots within the slums of Robot City can certainly drain a robot. Relaxing away sore gears with Aunt Fanny's special hot oil is totally what Piper needs. Not only that, but talking to this cutie Rodney is certainly a delight, so what better way getting to know him than play 21 Questions? A fun game of 21 questions eventually turns deep and... Not fun anymore. Blue, that's Piper can think of...- why is Rodney's color so vivid in her thoughts?

**Disclaimer: **I obviously don't own the _Robots_ movie, it belongs to Blue Sky Studios. If I did, I would've done some changes, and then I would've removed Cappy- unless she was an essential to the story.

**PSS. I DECIDED TO ADD SOME STUFF… SO YEAH :3.**

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Cogs jittered by the rust emerging from its hilt, creating slow movements in Piper's limbs when the girl stretched. Oily sweat dribbled down her mechanical vertebrae and slickened the crummy gears, but it wasn't enough to stop the sluggish motions below her lower half. "And there you go, good as new!" Piper watched the elderly-bot graciously shake Rodney's hand in absolute appreciation, giving numerous 'Thank You's and begging to treat Rodney in return.

But Rodney continued to declined. "Oh no ma'm, I appreciate your offer but I'm very content seeing you fixed."

"Are you sure? A little money wouldn't hurt, would it?" The elder reached into her purse, but was stopped by Rodney's hand. "That won't be necessary, ma'm. I'm very happy to serve you." Rodney smiled.

Piper snorted, but internally, she signed dreamily. This have to be the most cutest robot she'd seen! Not to mention a natural goodie-two-shoes at heart. He's definitely not from here. "Yes- _yes, _I'll certainly keep that in mind. You too, ma'm." When the elder-bot finally left, Rodney released a sigh of absolute relief. "It's been quite a day." The robot mused gently, cyan eyes gazing at the twilight bliss sky. Piper on the other hand was preoccupied staring at the lanky, yet handsome, smooth blue robot. That figure, the luscious shine reflecting his color baby blue and- and oh gosh, Piper never seen such gorgeous eyes before she met Rodney.

And the _name _is so... Abnormal, certainly unusual, but lovely and nerdish at the same time.

Piper Pinwheel is totally crushing on Rodney Copperbottom.

Sure, she had many crushes on a few bots here and there, but it lasted no more than a day. With Rodney? It's definitely more than a day, Piper argues two full days and one-third of the hour has she been admiring- no, obsessing over Rodney. His attractive sleek body structure, those smooth and shiny grooves for those bold, delicate fingers. Face beautiful in such a masculine way, but immense youthfulness that Rodney could be mistaken as a kid.

"Piper?"

Piper thought the obvious, blunt fact she could state._ He's so hot. Unbelievably, mesmerizing, totally hot..._

"Piper? Piper are you with me?" A hand waved through Piper's vision, suddenly startling her. "W-what? What happened?" When Piper blinked, she found Rodney gazing directly at her with his worried cyan eyes. "Nothing exactly '_happened_', Piper. Are you okay? You kind of went blank there." Rodney's voice laced with delicate concern, eyes scanning every inch of Piper's face to see if anything disruptive occurred. Again, Piper internally and blissfully sighed, admiring Rodney's natural instinct of worry over her. "Nah, I'm good. Let's head inside and have a cup of oil. Sounds good?"

Rodney nodded. "Yes, that sounds very nice."

Piper's positive Rodney wasn't born here in the slums of Robot City, neither the rich, fancy areas. His accent screams immediate newbie around here.

And Piper loved it. A new boy she can talk to without being downgraded as some little girl, a _kid_. Besides, majority of the males around here are a bunch of grown adults, _way _old for her, let alone anyone's interests. "Aunt Fanny, we're home!" Piper opened the door and pushed it so Rodney could walk through her...- yet the blue robot stayed in place. "Aren't you coming in?" Piper asked, slightly confused.

"Of course! But ladies first, correct?" The robot said, right hand holding the door securely. Piper stared blankly at him.

Ladies first? What language is that? "Um, thanks." That's the most weirdest thing Rodney ever said to her...- but she likes it. "Hello children! How was you day? It must have been _exhausting!_" They found Aunt Fanny in the kitchen cooking some oilizer soup with her huge butt confronting them. The derrière is a big give away regardless of any situation, so it's no worry over Aunt Fanny's 'disappearance'. "Yeah, I'm totally worn out. Hey Fan, ya got any oil for us?" Aunt tried to turn at Piper's question, but knocked over a few dishes within the process. "Of course darling! I would never leave no child of mines without oil!" Aunt Fanny gushed, staring at the two while her butt swiped a few ingredients off the counter.

"Great. Where's it at?"

"Well, I have to fix fresh oil for you. The boys took majority of the oil and the rest is a bit... Cold. You don't mind waiting a bit, will you darlings?" Piper was about to speak, but Rodney beat her to it. "No ma'm, I'll don't mind waiting. You can take your time." He said, carrying that goodie-two-shoes tone in his voice.

No offense, even though Piper likes hearing his voice, the _goodie-goodie nice boy _act is honestly annoying as hell. "Such a nice young man you are! I'm certainly glad meeting you." The woman continued praising Rodney, causing the blue clad robot to blush and Piper to roll her eyes. _I barely receive any praise... _The thought made Piper a little irked, wondering why everyone loves this new kid.

Strange, cause' she likes the kid, like, very much.

Piper asked, "where's everyone else?" She noticed the vacant of males around the house and decided to know about their whereabouts. "They're at the junkyard scavenging for parts and other extra items. Did you wanted to go?" Aunt Fanny tilted her head, bemused. Piper shook her head, internally smirking at the thought of being alone with Rodney.

Kinda.

"Welp, looks like I'll be in the living room. Coming Rodney?" It sounded so weird saying that name off her tongue, but Piper liked to hear the name coming from her lips. "Sure, lead the way?" He responded. There were so many questions Piper wanted to ask him, so many things she wanted to learn about this boy! But where could she start? _How? _It's not like she frequently talks to decent bots her age, let alone a dude, but this could be the perfect chance! You don't see a young, hot and fully constructed and _not _rusted robot here in the ghetto of Robot City.

"Wanna sit over there?"

"Huh?" Rodney blinked, and then turned when Piper pointed her finger at the dusty furniture. "Oh! My bad." The male chuckled nervously. The gears in Piper's chest shifted in rigid, slow manners that made her gulp.

Alright, she's a bit nervous. Maybe a lot.

The girl plopped onto the sofa with Rodney following afterwards. "Whew! What a day, yeah? Totally freaking stooped. What 'bout you?" Piper asked while Rodney shifted in his seat until he got comfortable. "Yeah, I'm rather tired, but as long as everyone's happy then I'm happy." Gosh, even when Rodney's tired he's still smiling! Totally cute.

Eventually, silence emitted itself into the living room, making the situation rather... Awkward.

Piper swallowed her nervousness and decided to play... A game. "Let's play 21 Questions, okay? I ask a question and you answer, and then you ask me a question and I'll answer. Got it? Good. First question: are you enjoying your stay?" The suddenness of Piper's statement-yet-question made Rodney blink, taking a moment to comprehend her... 'Game'? He turned towards her and simply stared.

... Okay, maybe this wasn't the best idea, but come on! Things were getting weird and she didn't know what to do! "Oh... Um, _yes_, yes I'm enjoying my stay here. If it weren't for you guys then I honestly have know idea where I would live. N-not implying I'm _homeless _or anything like that, but I like it very much here." Rodney said with a brief smile. "And I'm suppose to ask a question in return?" When Pipper nodded, Rodney laid against the sofa and hummed, fingers drumming against the arm on the sofa.

It had taken a moment, but Rodney eventually asked, "How long have you lived here?"

"Most of my life. I say... A decade? Anyway, my turn! What brought you here to Robot City?" Piper heard bits and pieces of Rodney's reasoning being here, but never really gotten full detail about it. Something about Bigweld and inventions...- something like that. Rodney smiled brightly, almost as if Piper given him a delightful present. "Well," he started as his eyes stared across the distance, "it's been my dream to finally come to Robot City. As a kid I always dreamed to visit Bigweld and show him my inventions, and then support my family as well helping others. I understand it's sappy, but that's the ultimate goal being here, chasing my dream."

Ah, a naive kid with blissful, optimistic thinking. Interesting, but sad.

"So, how old are you? Just curious." Piper waved at Rodney's question with a laugh, "it's fine. I'm sixteen... And a half. What about you?"

Rodney grinned, "eighteen... And a half." They both found themselves laughing. Wow, for an eighteen year old Rodney is definitely mature! Heck, Piper thought he was twenty. Incredibly likable, mature and intelligent than the posers at her rundown high school.

"So, uh, do you go to school?"

"Like, duh? I go back to school in the fall. On a side note, it's not really school but a place to hoard stupid people doing absolutely nothing but failing tests." _Me included. _But Piper would never say it. "Okay, sixth question: are you straight, bi or gay?" Talk about a laughable reaction. Rodney immediately appeared flabbergasted with absolute shock blazing in his startled eyes, as if such words she spewed completely slapped him, "I..." Rodney seemed hesitant to answer the question.

Wait, could it possibly be that Rodney's...? Piper immediately blushed, "oh, uh, s-sorry-"

"_No! _No, it's... It's fine. Um, to answer you question... I'm preferably heterosexual. Um, w-what's your...?" Rodney looked too embarrassed to say it.

"I'm inbetween, if ya know what I mean." Piper grinned when she saw Rodney's blush deepening. "Nah! I'm just kidding. I'm straight dude."

"Oh." Rodney then coughed, "I see. Um, what's life like here?"

"Life here honestly sucks. Too many old people, barely any legitimate parts, thug bots hover the night area and there's _no _girls around here. School is shit, most of the boys either want something from me or just interested getting into my-"

"O-okay! I think I understand what you meant." Aw, Piper just wanted to pinch Rodney's cheek! For a teenager, Rodney's sure innocent with his childish perception of the world. So sad she doesn't have any of it.

Piper asked a more simpler question, "what's your favorite food?"

"Grilled tar sandwich with bolted oil soup. Yours?"

"I don't really have a favorite. Most of the food we usually eat is soup related, and _don't _get me started on the lunch menu at school. I seriously think it's junk you get out the garbage. No joke." The awful memories of disgusting glob called 'food' penetrated her memory, making Piper shudder in disgust. Great, now she has to fear food when she returns back to school! Rodney slightly chuckled, "I understand the feeling. My high school menu wasn't appealing, either. We have a lot in common than we think!" So they continued with their little game of 21 Questions, asking about personal preferences and other interesting junk.

"Here's fresh oil, children!" Aunt Fanny moved across the living room gradually, trying to remain careful from bumping into things. "Thanks Fan." Piper stood from the couch walked towards the large endowed woman, grabbing the mugs before nodding her head in thanks. "If ya need anything, just give me a call!" Aunt Fanny exclaimed, walking past a tiny table, oblivious when her butt pushed it over. Piper sighed as she handed a mug to Rodney, who graciously accepted it. "Thank you, I'm certainly grateful-"

"You don't have to keep up the act, you know."

Rodney tilted his head, confused, "what do you mean? I'm being genuine." He stated. Piper rolled her eyes and sighed again, "are you always _this_ nice?" Not that she has a personal issue with it, but it's kind of annoying saying thank you 24/7. Yeah, she's not the best with mannerism but Rodney should relax! They're teenagers and they should have fun. "Well, my parents always raised me to be nice and mannered. I'm accustomed being structured this way...- um, my bad?"

"Hm, that brings an interesting question. What's your life before coming to Robot City?" Piper took a sip from her cup, relishing the taste of fresh coffee flavored oil. "My life is pretty average, I guess. Lived in Rivet Town, a quiet suburban area. Have two parents...- my dad works at a restaurant as a dish washer, and I would help him pretty frequently. Actually, my main reason being in Robot City is because of my dad." Rodney chuckled softly, contrast to his eyes narrowing in thought.

It made Piper incredibly curious, but she withheld herself from asking further. After all, gotta play fair, right? "What's your life before living at Aunt Fanny's?" Rodney asked.

... Life before Aunt Fanny's? Piper can barely remember, and even if old time memories still lingered, she doesn't want to remember it. The silence made Rodney frown, "you don't have to tell me if it's comfortable." He said.

Piper shook her head, "nah, I'm good. Life before Fanny's was... Depressing, actually. I lived in a not-exactly-average family, and by that I mean poor. Two parents, too, and I was an only child. But my parents wasn't happy about my gender and body structure...- bluntly speaking, they wanted a son, and I mean _really _wanted one. They distasted my presence and sometimes pretended I wasn't there. It's really depressing, you know? Having parents act like you weren't their child. So, around six my parents bought a son, a.k.a, my little brother and then... They threw me out. No, I don't mean dropped me off at some random orphanage, I mean they dumped me in the garbage to be scrapped." God, the sudden emotions from years before started to plague her subconscious.

Unwanted. Forgotten. Alone. Disgrace.

Piper felt herself relishing the memories, making the game feel... Dull. Unconsciously, her fingers gripped the mug tightly for comfort, but nothing soothed the rigid, tightening gears within her chest.

And then felt a hand on her shoulder. "I'm... I'm sorry." Piper heard Rodney say, and suddenly, she laughed. "_Sorry? _How's that going to change anything?" She just wanted to slap his hand away and cower in sadness, like a little emo teenage girl sobbing in a typical angst manner. But no, this goodie-goodie nice guy wanted to comfort her and her problems! So cliché and ridiculous.

"I shouldn't have asked-"

"Too late, you asked and I answered. Now that we're on depressing things I'll ask _you _a depressing question. Did you ever feel unwanted? Hated and, well, emo?" Piper was curious about Rodney's emotional conflicts during his teenager (and still) life. Did he ever wear dark makeup and changed his eyes? Did he ever let himself purposely rust? Or did he just whine about life to his momma? Actually, that'll be funnier than anything else.

"Yes. Yes I have...- I think we all go through emotional pain, no matter what it is. It's just... A way of life. I wasn't, well, **emo **as you call it, but moments in my life I have pondered my existence and doubted my purpose many times due to my failures, my faults and mistakes. School wasn't a stroll in the park, either. However, I had support to assist me during my depressed moods." Piper could felt his hand tightening on her shoulder. "And Piper, I'm ready to support and help you through any pain you're going through, physically and emotionally." She can see the determination in Rodney's blue eyes, a firm yet encouraging smile that made Piper's metallic heart flutter.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" Piper blurted out. Rodney blinked, "what?" He took his hand off her shoulder and stared.

"Uh, my bad. You were suppose to ask a question but-"

"I'm not in a relationship currently."

_Yes! He's available! _Piper suddenly felt incredibly happy. "Are you in a relationship, Piper?" Rodney questioned and Piper immediately shook her head, "nope! Single and ready to mingle, hun!" At this Rodney laughed.

"What's your full name, Mr. Copperbottom?" Rodney frown a little, appearing somewhat embarrassed. "You don't want to know..." The eighteen year old mumbled. This made Piper incredibly curious, "come on! It shouldn't be _that _bad...-"

"It is. Don't pry on the question because I'm not answering it. Ever."

Wow, this is the first Rodney ever made a rebuttal, a _refusal. _Piper smirked, "look, if it makes you happy, I have an embarrassing middle name, too. Well, it's not official because I don't recall my true middle or last name, but everyone call me Piper Kinect Pinwheeler. Sounds stupid, right?"

"..."

"I'll just assume you're agreeing with me, 'kay? And since you're not going to answer my question, I'm going to ask you _**two**_ questions. Don't argue me on this. What your preference of girls, and finally, what's your favorite color?" Rodney seemed to relax at this, took a drink from his cup and mused quietly. "... I fancy strong willed girls..."

_I'm strong willed. Check._

"I like prettiness. Personality I'm attracted too...- suppose entertaining ones?"

_I can be entertaining. Check._

"And I do enjoy a girl's ambition."

_I can be ambitious. Check. _

"And did you say favorite color?" Piper nodded at Rodney's question and the robot boy sighed. "Well, my favorite colors are a little... Strange, but it's green and silver. Abnormal, yes? Expected I say the obvious color blue?"

"Yes." Piper admitted. "I'm sure you'll be asking the same question, so I'll just answer them for you. I like hot dudes with an attractive personality, and no douche baggery. Genuine, kind and all mushy stuff that's not _too _romantic. I totally like bad and good boys. My favorite color is...- well, I don't know, honestly." But inside, Piper immediately knew by looking at Rodney the day she stormed up to him that her favorite color was blue.

Because blue totally fits him.

"21 Questions is over! Thank you for participating in my game and hope we have another game to play sometime soon, yeah?" Piper stood up and grabbed Rodney's empty mug. When the girl glanced at Rodney, she felt herself sharply inhale. He's staring her in admiration! Maybe more? The thought is making her tremble in anxiousness.

"Yes, we'll play again soon." Rodney's eyes twinkled.


	3. Chapter 3

**Colorful Nicknames**

Hours of the night burned away with numerous of mechanical duties and long, tedious repairs. Along with the burden of scavenging for useful parts, they could only make do with cheap substitutes. It didn't matter, the customers were rather satisfied with the simplest of spare parts being used. Even though many of the citizens of Robot City were restored from their crumbling state, there a few particular beings who requested an ideal '_upgrade_'. Suppose it's more work than anticipated, but at least they'll receive a good reputation.

Piper packed up the remaining tools scattered on the table and placed them in Mr. Hammer's box. She couldn't shield the yawns that constantly escaped from her mouth, "ugh, I so need some beauty sleep." For the past three days she's been helping the crew rebuild broken townspeople by the rise of dawn to twilight.

Thank goodness Mr. Hammer closes on Sundays.

Piper doesn't consider this whole ordeal an obnoxious experience but a good one. She gets to preoccupy herself majority of the time, and then always being beside Rodney… Ugh, just thinking about the guy gives her these mushy chills. Cloth held tightly in her hand, the robot wiped down the oily counters and tables. "_Phew! _Boy am I tired!" Piper heard Fender exclaim, "I could just drop dead and sleep beneath the ground!"

"Uh, how can you be asleep if you're dead?"

"Dear child, ever heard the meaning eternal sleep? Oops! Sorry, I forgot you're very young." Piper immediately slapped a hand on her hip, "and what's _that _suppose to mean?" She never understood why everyone treated her like a tween. Sure, she's younger than everyone else but that doesn't exclude her maturity whatsoever! Fender waved casually, "don't look into it too much." He said, "it's adult stuff you won't understand." Piper grumbled underneath her breath as she sprayed cleaner soap on the counters.

Adult her _ass_.

You know what? Fine, whatever, she doesn't care what Fender nor anyone else thinks about her. "Come on Fender, be nice to your sister. Piper can comprehend many situations, so no need to hide it." Piper glanced at the robot reorganizing the clustered drawers, and sighed. Ever since Rodney came to Robot City, things changed significantly. In the midst of lost and despair, hope has been found through the eyes of Rodney Copperbottom. He brought new insight, skills and being an awesome dude to hang out with…- maybe that's why Piper likes him so much? Nah, everyone knows good looks are the main factor, and then a charismatic personality that Rodney _totally _carries.

"Pfft, Piper can barely understand adult situations. She's like, the baby in this dysfunctional family. Besides, Fanny would totally have our as- _butts _if we talk about any of that stuff." Crank explained as he swept the floors.

Piper felt embarrassment seeping through her gears and suddenly wanted to dissemble herself. "Okay, I am _not _a kid. I experienced many adult things in my teenage years! Just because I'm a girl and young doesn't mean I don't understand anything!" Don't they remember what happened to her all those years previous? They **weren't **kid friendly, and her school reeks with losers that desperately tries to be wannabe adults. And why did they have to humiliate her in front of Rodney? Now he's going to think of her as some… Some little _girl! _"Ugh, you know what? I'm so done. I'm out!"

"_W-w-what!?_" Fender gasped loudly, "a girl like you shouldn't be out at night! Alone and young and innocent!" Great, not _**this **_again. "Whatever Fender, I don't care. You keep treating me like a child and I'm sick of it! I'm done here, so I'll see you when I get home." Cloth tossed aside, Piper prepared to leave the store without a second thought- "_wait!_"

Huh? Piper paused. "I'll go with you…" Honestly, if this whole ordeal about immaturity and kiddishness never happened then Piper would feel incredibly flattered, unfortunately, Rodney just happened to pour water on rusting gears. The girl tsked in annoyance, "save it Rodney. I don't need you or anyone else to baby me."

"No, _no_, I don't mean it like that. I'm not doing this because you're young." Rodney winced when Piper gave him a tense glare, "I **want **to walk you home because it's the polite thing to do." He finished with a weak smile.

_Is that a backway to imply I'm a kid? _She won't look into it much. With a rolling of eyes and a quick snort, Piper motioned Rodney to follow her. Just like a puppy following its master, Rodney gladly complied. "Good night! We will see you when you return home!" Rodney waved at the guys, and Piper tsked. How could someone older than her act so naïve? And these men have the nerve to suggest that _she's _innocent? Ridiculous. Oh well, no need to become so rusty over it.

The summer air warmed their exoskeletons from the bitter cold inside Mr. Hammer's workshop. Consider Jack Hammer a stingy robot since majority of electricity ranges from rare to completely nonexistent. Hands clasped behind her head, Piper hummed. This is another alone moment with Rodney, which is a total bonus since Thursday. Things racked her brain, begging to question Rodney once more, but Piper withheld it. She didn't need to act like some immature child with a silly crush, "so, uh, do you like it here?"

"Didn't you already ask me that question?" Oh, right, she did. Piper coughed, trying to conceal her second degree embarrassment. "Sorry, I mean, well, I don't really know what I mean. I'm probably repeating myself, but I just wanna know if you really like it here. Seems like you do." Guess it's personal satisfaction? Piper wasn't sure. Maybe she's trying to repeat a sentimental conversation they had previously. Rodney appeared very amused by the question for some weird reason and simply replied, "yeah, I think it's awesome."

Piper nearly choked. Did he say _awesome? _That's like, teaching a baby new words! "Cool! Glad you like it here. Uh, yeah. Um, do you wanna play '_Twenty One questions_' again?" Maybe they can burn time while walking home, and… Possibly become closer? "Okay, but… What will we ask? My questions can be, well, quite boring."

"Eh, it's fine Rodney! Just ask anything and I'll answer it!" What is she saying? Gosh, she's totally sounding like a ridiculous fangirl. They continued to asked the common questions with "_how was your day?_" and "_what's your plan for tomorrow?_" Everything seemed casual and Piper knew Rodney liked her questions. Unfortunately, turning around the corner and finding yourself within a sea of darkness could wipe all pleasant emotions. The urge to fawn over Rodney died, soon replaced by inklings of nervousness. Even though Piper's accustomed to the midnight streets, it still bugged her going through dark allies without company. And no, that does _not _make her a child.

"Piper?"

"What?" She glanced to find Rodney staring at her with his glowing blue eyes. "It's okay," A hand rested firmly on her shoulder, "I'm here with you, and I'll protect you. Trust me." He finished with a grin. Piper wanted to believe him, to reassure herself that she wasn't _dumped _in a trashcan and left to be scrapped in the pits of darkness. For a split second, she remembered the cold air chilling her gears and stiffening her heater. Alone and uncertain, desperately trying to find her way through the unknown streets.

"… _Y-yeah, _I guess." The memories Piper shoved within the depths of her subconscious began to whisper, luring the girl in an uncomfortable place she didn't wish to recall. At that moment, she didn't bother for Rodney let alone anything else for that matter.

Cold, abandoned and wasted.

No, let's not focus on that. There's better things to dwell on as of current. "Hey…" Piper blinked back oily tears when Rodney held both of her shoulders and gazed in her dimmed lit eyes. "Are you having flashbacks?" He questioned.

"W-what?"

"Flashbacks. Repressed memories that suddenly appear?" Oh, she understands now. N-not like she didn't previously, but it makes more sense. "Um, yeah, I guess you can say that. It's not that serious, so… No need to baby me." She doesn't need anyone's help in this matter. Besides, why bother? It'll only endorse everyone to treat her like a complete kid and that's the least thing she needs right now. "Piper-"

"Can we get out of this ally? It's freaking me out."

"Oh, um, of course. Sorry." They continued down the dark streets in silence. Suddenly, Piper felt rather ridiculous for responding like a scared little bot, "I'm sorry," She barely says sorry for anything, but it's only her attraction for Rodney and her immatureness is why she even bothered to apologize. Rodney turned to her in a look of surprise, "why? There's no need! I understand your concern. We all have fears… It's nothing to be ashamed of Piper. Oh, look, we're home now." For what seems like eternity, they found rows of tiny houses down the street with bright lights welcoming them instantly. Piper sighed in relief, and then blushed when Rodney smiled at her.

Maybe it's a good thing to bring Rodney with her after all…

"Thanks Rod, really."

"_Rod?_" Rodney raised an eyebrow at the nickname, almost as if he never heard such thing. "Yeah! _Rod, Ro, Roddy_. Ever heard of nicknames?" Piper watched Rodney rub the back of his neck in hesitance, "uh, not really. Everyone referred to me by my full name."

"Well then, I'll be the first to bestow you a nickname!" Piper smirked when Rodney blinked in surprise. "I'm going to call you… _Rod. _Sounds cool, right?" Rodney, or _Rod, _hummed in thought, and then nodded. "Yes, I seem to like it. But isn't it common to give you a nickname as well?"

"Well, I casually go by Pipe. But you can call me Pip if ya want."

Rod clasped his hands in delight, "then it's settled! I appreciate the nickname, Piper- oh, Pip." He smiled cheekily. Piper returned the haughty gesture, "no problem Rod. Let's go home so we can get Fanny's famous soup! Race you there!" And she took off without warning, receiving a loud "_**hey!**_" in return. Laughter jittered her core when Pip glanced over her shoulder, watching Rod catching up to her with speed. Every insecurity Pip felt washed away through the wind and relished the midnight sky that shined above them.

Nighttime isn't so bad after all.


End file.
